


What else?

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s07e20 Institutional Memory, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-10
Updated: 2007-12-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A slightly AU addition to the end of Institutional Memory





	What else?

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This has been running around in my head for a while now so I thought I'd let it free.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (or most of the dialoge), they just come out to play every once in a while.  


* * *

“You’re gonna get good at it, we’re gonna get good at new things.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do.”

“Don’t make it sound like its nothing.”

“You didn’t miss it.”

“What if it did?”

“You didn’t miss it.”

“What if we can’t?”

“Well figure it out, all of it. You can be scared that’s ok but you’re not gonna walk away from me because your scared, I’m not that scary.”

“So, um, do you want me to take one of the Board of Director’s jobs it’s only a couple hours a month?”

“Where the hell did that come from?”

“I’m trying, you wanna be involved.”

“I want you to do what you want. Take the job at the White House, I just want you to talk to me about it. I want us to talk about what it’ll mean and how we’ll make it work. I want us to talk like were gonna figure it out together. I want us to talk because I like the sound of your voice. I just wanna talk.”

“Franklin Hollis wants me to take $10 billion and go and fix the world.”

“That sounds like fun. Does that sound like fun to you?”

“Do you wanna work at the White House?”

“There’s a typo in the constitution.”

“Well someone should look in to that.”

“Toby’s gonna deal with it.”

“Ok what else?”

“We’re pregnant.”


End file.
